Rando, Touya, and Koto
by Minions of the Bandit King
Summary: A look inside the lives of three of DM's favorite demons. Chapter 3: Koto. Which makes this story COMPLETE
1. Rando

DM: We don't own. I'm doing this by myself!  
  
CG: NO FLAMES!  
  
*=*=*=**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=**=*==**=*=*=*  
  
Chapter 1: Rando  
  
Rando sat down in the quiet room. He didn't like quiet. It was quiet what got him here. "Stupid detective," he muttered. The door behind him opened and Koenma walked in.  
  
"If you can copy someone's attacks why'd you kill all those psychics?" Koenma stammered the instant he walked in.  
  
The demon cocked his head, causing some of his red hair to shift. "Because I can," he answered. He watched Koenma shift some papers in front of him. "Go head. Kill me."  
  
"You won't be killed, Rando," Koenma stated. "Just locked up.  
  
Rando shrugged. "Fine, but once I get out of here, I'm going after that old hag."  
  
"She's dead," Koenma said shortly. "Got killed in the Dark Tournament."  
  
"Really?" He showed mild surprise. "Who killed her? I'd like to congratulate them. Though I still wished I had gotten her abilities."  
  
Koenma said nothing more, but left the room.  
  
Dark thoughts crept into the demon's mind. That stupid hag had insulted his techniques and caused him to be arrested. Rando knew it wasn't really Genkai that caused his arrest. It was his overconfidence. But he, like most demons, would never admit that.  
  
"Stupid detective," he repeated.  
  
*=*=*=**=*=*=*=*==**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*==**=*=*==*=*=**=*=*  
  
DM: I know it's not that good (or long), but please R&R. It's my first YYH fic. Press the pretty button. You know you want to. 


	2. Touya

DM: Whoa! Sorry bout that. Disappeared for a while.  
  
CG: N e way, here's Touya's chapter.  
  
DM: No ownie. No Yaoi-ey!  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*==**=*=*  
  
Touya was old. Very old. And he knew it. But he'd never expected to meet someone who was older and wiser than him.  
  
He gazed at his hand, which was still numb from using his ice techniques. How? It's not that he didn't know how he lost, but more of the fact that he was beaten by someone who he'd taken to be just another demon passing off as a human.  
  
It didn't make sense! Kurama didn't look that old. (Well, then again, neither did Touya.) He seemed almost hundreds of years old.  
  
A smirk flashed Touya's face as he remember the shock that had taken him before he lost. "What?! You sowed the death plant into your own wound?"  
  
What did it matter? He lost. He had to face defeat. . . but he couldn't.  
  
Touya wasn't sure why this loss bothered him. Could it be because he was one of the Shinobe who rarely lost? But Jin lost too! Plus they'd both saved Keiko and Yusuke from demons.  
  
Did this make them. . . friends? Or allies even?  
  
"I lost," Touya said to himself. "I've got to face the facts."  
  
"Whatdryu talking about?" Jin asked very fast.  
  
Touya cocked his head. It was very hard to understand Jin's fast Irish- accented speech. "Just thinking about the fight," he finally answered.  
  
"And what do y' think?"  
  
Touya smiled. "I think we need more training."  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*==**==*=*=*=*=*  
  
DM: HA HA HA! I torture you with short chapters! I guess it is kinda yaoi- ey is you look at it. But plz don't think that! Plz! 


	3. Koto

Might not be that good. Feel- like- writing- Harry- Potter. Tee hee! Can't write HP fan fics. So, here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
A/N: Not sure about all this so give us a break.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*==*=*=**=*=*=*=*==*  
  
Koto counted her paycheck. Her ears twitched in disappointment when she found out it had been lowered. Most likely because of her rudeness to the Comity.  
  
She plopped on her waterbed, which resided in one of the hotels on Hanging Neck Island. Now to wait for the next Dark Tournament.  
  
Koto felt a sigh of boredom and loneliness escape her lips. "How did I get this job in the first place?" she wondered.  
  
But it didn't take her long to remember that eager teenage demon applying for a job on Hanging Neck Island. She remembered that day very clearly. It seemed like hours before the Comity finally let her have a job.  
  
Another sigh. Her mind reflected to before then. To that horrible day. She tried to forget it, but it haunted her each night. Nothing in the world could make Koto forget the day she was banished from her pack of Kitsune.  
  
It was all an accident that day. But Kitsune with their quick tempers wouldn't let her explain. In fact, she thought, what did I do?  
  
It was so long ago. Almost in another lifetime. Almost like it never happened to her. Yet she remembered that it was her being kicked out.  
  
"Oh, well," Koto said out loud. "That's not my life anymore."  
  
As a better thought entered her mind, she said perkily, "I wonder where that cute Kitsune from Team Urameshi went to?"  
  
*=*=*=*=*=**=*==*=*=*=**==*  
  
DM: I shalt never be bothered by this.  
  
CG: Hyug! Another shot chapter!  
  
DM: We laugh as you stare at the screen wondering if it is the end.  
  
Both: Uh. * runs from reviewers* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
DM: * panting* Now review or Shadow will destroy you with the evil carrots!  
  
Shadow: * sweatdrop*  
  
CG: Or he could just use his powers.  
  
Both: REVIEW OR ELSE! 


End file.
